Arms Aound Me
by Jacobfan216
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella in the forest, Sam finds her. Why does he have a pull to her? She's been through so much hurt but will he be what she needs? This is a story of love and struggles. Read and review! I really hope you enjoy this story! Chapters will be getting longer.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning- Rated M for a reason! (Later chapters)**

**Author's note: So here is my new story. Yes I will continue to update **_**My Only Sunshine**_** but I am also working on this story. It's a Sam/Bella story so I hope you like it! If you review I just may give you a small preview of the next chapter… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight in anyway, SM does!**

Sam's POV

"Bella?"

I came upon the _vampire_ girl. She was a catatonic mess, curled up in a little ball on the wet ground. Her eyes were closed and she was mumbling "he's gone" under her breath like a very sad version of a prayer. Anger boiled in me that she was left out in the woods by the fucking leech and his coven, she could have fucking died! Although a tiny part of me was relieved that she was left human. That's a really good thing since there are three of us and five of them and that is an unfair advantage if a fight were to break out.

I sighed and picked her up bridal style and quickly scanned my eyes over her looking for any injuries. When I was done checking her and knew she wasn't hurt at least not physically. I began to make the long trek back to her house. I hunched my shoulders over her as much as I could to shield her from the constant rain.

Her body was ice cold compared to my heat and her hair was stuck to her face due to the rain. She looked almost as pale as a bloodsucker which worried me, so I began to walk faster so she can be checked out by a doctor.

When I saw her house and pushed past the trees. Jacob Black turned to me and he glared. I stopped in my tracks judging if finally he was going to phase but there were no other signs but the anger. I continued forward as he turned to the crowd.

"He's got her!" He yelled and looked back at me with envy in his dark eyes. The next thing I saw was Charlie moving towards me and his only daughter. I could smell the tears in his eyes and the adrenaline pumping through his body.

"I'll take her," he said and for some odd reason I didn't want to give her up. Weird.

"I've got her Chief," I said kindly. He simply shook his head and tried to take her out of my arms. Instead of fighting him which I felt like doing I gently transferred her into his arms. Charlie turned and starting making his way to the house with me right behind in case I needed to catch her. As Charlie seemed like he struggled with holding her. I stopped at the porch and saw him go to his living room with her. The Doctor following after him.

"Hey Sam, good job finding her." Billy Black said from behind me. Though I was not surprised to see him as I heard his wheelchair coming up the driveway. I nodded my head and glanced in his direction not sure why I felt this pull to the living room.

Bella's POV

_He's gone._

_Their gone. _

I'm all alone now, what's the point of life without him? I held myself together but I still felt a giant hole rip me apart inside. I heard my name but I didn't know where it was coming from and I dared not to open my eyes. I felt someone cocoon me in their warmth, yet I was still cold. The person's arms around me tightened and for a moment I didn't need to hold myself together.

**Author's note- Did you like it? Review and get a small preview of the next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note- Thank you so much for the reviews! Here is Chapter 2, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight in anyway, SM does.**

Sam's POV

_Two weeks later…_

I haven't returned to the Swan house since the night I found her. Yet my heart for some unknown reason yearned to go check on her but I fought against it by patrolling and doing my construction work on La Push.

"Yo Sam what the hell is wrong with you?" Jared said cutting through my worries for Bella Swan. "You've been off your game ever since the leech lover."

"I honestly don't know," I said as I rubbed the back of my neck. I felt uncomfortable knowing how Jared and Paul could see right into my mind when we are phased. I didn't want anyone to know that I was obsessing over her and I haven't even formally met her. Hell I don't even know her eye color!

"Why don't go and see how she is doing. I mean that would be only logical if you stopped being a dumbass." I gave him a fierce growl reminding him that I was still Alpha. He simply shrugged and went towards his car to go back to Kim, his imprint.

Jared had given me the final push to see her. So I now here I am at her front door still wondering if I should do this. It's not like she knows me, right?

…_stop being a dumbass…_ I thought back to Jared's words, which in turn made me knock on the Chief's door. I only was waiting a couple seconds before he open the door. The Chief looked terrible. He had deep purple bags under his eyes and his wrinkles seemed more prominent then when I last saw him. But when he recognized me he smiled just a little bit.

"Sam good to see you," He patted my shoulder and beckoned me to come in.

"I never got the chance to properly thank you for finding my Bells." He said with gratitude but when his eyes shifted to the stairs that led to two bedrooms, his smile fell.

"No need to thank me Chief Sw-"

"Please call me Charlie," he insisted.

"Charlie there is really no need to thank me, I'm just glad to know that she's is okay."

"Yeah well she isn't doing too well." He said the pain in his voice more prominent.

"She hasn't eaten or even left her room much at all. And she has terrible nightmares that keep her from sleeping. I don't know what to do. I called her mom Renee and maybe she can convince her to move to Florida. I might have to hospitalize her." I could smell tears well up in his eyes. Poor Charlie and Bella their going through so much over a "family" of leeches.

"May I go see her Charlie?"

"Sure her room is upstairs and on the left." He said as he wiped at his eyes. I touched his shoulder briefly and made my way to her room. I paused at the door and knocked. No answer, though I could hear her breathing and her heart beating. I opened the door her room looked bare there was no books, stereo, cd's, or anything else that I would imagine being in a teenage girls room. I walked in and saw a rocking chair in the corner collecting dust. There were several moving boxes piled up in the closet. But the most heartbreaking thing in her room was her lying down in her bed. She was facing the wall across from me and hadn't even turned to see who had entered her room.

"Bella?"

Silence.

I moved and sat in the rocking chair which I saw her shudder in response. Her arms hugged her chest and she had closed her eyes. Lost in the world of brokenness.

Her hair looked darker and oily. She had obviously lost weight and her skin looked very frail. I wanted to hold her in my arms and take all her pain inside me so she never had to feel it again. But I couldn't she was a stranger and she has to move on her own.

"Bella my name is Sam. I live on the reservation and I'm a friend of Billy Black."

She looked into my eyes and I was met with a haunted look in her chocolate colored eyes. That was all it took to undo me. I felt tiny yet strong strings tie me to her. Gravity was no longer holding me but it was her keeping me here. I could only see her and nothing else. She is everything to me. My wolf howled inside me wanting to claim my mate.

I had just imprinted on Bella Swan.

Her eyes had a spark of life that wasn't there before but was gone too soon.

**Author's note- So what do you think? Review and get a small preview of the next chapter. **


End file.
